Benutzer Blog:Meister-Keks95/Jahresrückblick 2018
__INDEX__ Ahoi Jedipedianer, das Jahr 2018 gehört der Vergangenheit an und ich möchte gemeinsam mit euch zurückblicken auf das vergangene Jahr. Jahresrückblicke gibt es bei uns ja schon länger und seit einigen Jahren schreibe ich sie, von daher kennt ihr das ganze ja bereits. Ich gehe wie die letzten Male inhaltlich vor, habe allerdings noch eine grobe Chronik am Ende, so dass man sich die Ereignisse auch in der korrekten Reihenfolge ansehen kann. Ich betrachte dabei sowohl wichtige Dinge und Ereignisse die Star Wars an sich betreffen, als auch natürlich die Jedipedia im Speziellen. So wie in jedem Jahr möchte ich mich aber bevor ich anfange bei allen bedanken, die Teil dieses großartigen Projektes Jedipedia sind. Das ist ein Freiwilligenprojekt und jeder von euch leistet auf seine Weise einen Teil dazu bei, deshalb möchte ich an dieser Stelle sagen: Danke, dass ihr Teil der Jedipedia seid! Star Wars Kommen wir nun zum eigentlichen Thema des Blogs und blicken auf das Jahr zurück. Disney weiß ja anscheinend noch nicht so wirklich, was seine Strategie für Filme und Serien in Zukunft sein wird, dennoch haben wir einige bereits gehabt und einige andere wurde bereits angekündigt. So wurden weitere Filme angekündigt, diese werden von den Game-of-Thrones-Machern David Benioff und D.B. Weiss produziert. Mit Episode IX, der Rian-Johnson-Trilogie und nun diesen Filmen können wir in den nächsten Jahren also garantiert genug Geld in den Kinos ausgeben. Dieses Jahr hatten wir mit im Mai ja auch schon die Möglichkeit dazu. Aber Disney will nicht nur, dass wir ins Kino gehen, wir dürfen auch gerne zu Hause bleiben und uns mit der Chipstüte in der Hand oder das Ende von Rebels angucken. Außerdem dürfen sich Serienfans und Nostalgiker freuen: The Clone Wars bekommt eine 7. Staffel. Und nicht nur das, es gab im Verlaufe des Jahres auch weitere Informationen zu der schon 2017 angekündigten Serie The Mandalorian und es wurde gegen Ende des Jahres tatsächlich noch eine weitere Live-Aktion-Serie angekündigt, die sich mit Cassian Andor befasst. Einzige Einschränkung bei dem ganzen: Disney will kein Geld an andere abgeben und so wird es all diese (hoffentlich) schönen Serien und Filme nur noch auf Disneys neuem Streamingdienst Disney+ geben. Star Wars besteht allerdings aus mehr als nur Filmen und Serien. Es gibt auch Spiele, Comics und Bücher. Es gab dieses Jahr wieder einige Neuerscheinungen, besonders im Comic-Bereich hatten wir zu vielen davon auch Rezensionen. Sogar Legends wurde durch mehrere Updates in weitergeführt. Es ist also für jeden etwas debei gewesen im letzten Jahr, ob man nun gerne vor dem Fernseher hockt, liest, Videospiele spielt oder gar mehrere Dinge davon. Das war's jetzt fast schon zu den Star Wars betreffenden Dingen. Allerdings sollten wir an dieser Stelle noch würdigen, dass unser liebster Jedi Luke Skywalker... ich meine natürlich der Schauspieler Mark Hamill in diesem Jahr seinen eigenen Stern auf dem Walk of Fame erhalten hat. Das freut uns natürlich sehr und dazu gratulieren wir ihm. Außerdem dürfen wir uns dieses Jahr auf eine Star Wars Celebration freuen, dieses Jahr findet sie in Chicago statt. Nach der Celebration von 2017 bin ich wirklich sehr gespannt, die war aber natürlich auch ein Jubiläum, was nicht heißen soll, dass die in diesem Jahr schlechter sein muss. Wir lassen uns überraschen. Jedipedia Das soll es soweit mit Star Wars an sich gewesen sein, kommen wir nun zur Jedipedia. Bei uns ist im letzten Jahr natürlich auch einiges passiert, anfangen möchte ich mit den Blogs. Es gibt bei uns nämlich, wie wahrscheinlich jeder weiß, nicht nur einmal im Jahr einen Jahresrückblick, sondern ein vielfältiges Angebot an mehr oder weniger regelmäßig erscheinenden Blogs. Wir haben verschiedene Reihen, aber teilweise auch Einzelblogs zu entsprechenden Anlässen. Für einige Monate wurde im letzten Jahr zum Beispiel das Miss- und Mister-Star-Wars-Format in Blogform reaktiviert, nach einigen Monaten jedoch wieder eingestellt. Es gab auch eine andere neue Blogreihe, die Seightseeing-Blogs. In dieser Reihe begibt man sich als harmloser Tourist auf (nette) Sightseeing Touren und lernt unsere Galaxis etwas besser kennen. Wer lieber etwas andere Lektüre mag, kann sich jederzeit auch die Blogs unsere aktiven anderen Reihen durchlesen: Rezensionen zu Büchern und Comics oder die regelmäßig erscheinenden News. Und wem das alles jetzt zu viel auf einmal war, der kann sich hier jederzeit einen Überblick verschaffen und sich seine liebsten Blogs aussuchen und lesen. Ich möchte hier auch noch einmal darauf hinweisen, dass sich jeder Blog-Autor über Kommentare freut, Kritik und Feedback liest man immer gerne, egal ob Reihe, Einzelblog, regel- oder unregelmäßig. Eher wenig, verglichen mit dem letzten Jahr, hat sich bei den Diskussionen und Discord getan. In den Diskussionen gibt es seit dem Frühjahr letzten Jahres die Möglichkeit Umfragen in die eigenen Beiträge einzufügen und es wurde ein neues Format eingeführt: Die Krims-Krams-Ecke. Hierbei wird den Fans die Möglichkeit gegeben, ihre wertvollen Star-Wars-Schätze miteinander zu teilen und anzugeben. Bei Discord gibt es seit April Richtlinien auf dem Server und die Mitgliedszahl hat sich im Vergleich zum Vorjahr noch einmal gesteigert, wobei es jetzt nur langsam mehr Mitglieder werden. Unser geschätzter Admin Kun hat sich am Anfang des letzten Jahres an mehrere Maßnahmen für die SEO (Suchmaschinenoptimierung) gesetzt und ist seit dem unser Spezialist bei diesem Thema. Auch bei unserer Benutzerversammlung im Mai gab es durch Kun einige Beschlüsse zu diesem Thema. Neben einem verstärkten Auge auf die SEO sind wir seit letztem Jahr auch auf Google+ (dies wird von Google in diesem Jahr aber wohl eingestellt) und auch auf Instragram, ihr dürft dort gerne mal vorbeischauen. Technisch hat sich ein bisschen was getan, aber auch nichts so großes, daher zähle ich es hier einfach nur kurz auf und verlinke für Interessierte auf die entsprechenden Artikel: die globale Seitennavigation wurde geupdated, die URL-Struktur wird sich Wikia-weit verändern, es sind nun wikiweite Benachrichtigungen möglich und die mobile Ansicht hat sich verändert. Aber wer lesefaul ist, kann sich jetzt auch freuen, ich habe gute Neuigkeiten. Denn seit Oktober sind wir dank der im Mai gegründeten YouTube-Gruppe auf YouTube vertreten. Wir haben dort mit Star Wars News und 212th – Tom & Taha bereits zwei Partnerkanäle und produzieren seit Oktober auch selbst regelmäßig Videos. Ihr könnt uns hier finden und euch ja selbst ein Urteil davon bilden, wie wir uns so schlagen Datei:;-).gif Neben dem Artikelschreiben und Produzieren von Videos finden wir aber auch ab und zu die Zeit um Aktionen zu organisieren zu besonderen Anlässen. So hatten wir Anfang Juni unter anderem ein Gewinnspiel zu mit mehreren Buchpaketen, die zu gewinnen waren. Hinzu kamen gleich mehrere Blogs zum Thema. Aber nicht nur bie neuen Filmen gibt es solche Aktionen, sondern auch, wie seit mehreren Jahren schon, zur Adventszeit. Ich habe, wie bei den vorherigen Aktionen schon, gedichtet, es gab eine mehrteilige Geschichte (die leider nicht beendet wurde), ein Interview mit Daniel Wallace und zwei Gewinnspiele. Solche Gewinnspiele organisieren und finanzieren sich natürlich nicht von selbst, daher möchte ich an dieser Stelle noch einmal unseren Partnern danken, die uns die Gewinne bereitgestellt haben: Einen großen Dank an den DK-Verlag, Panini und EA! Wie in jedem Jahr gab es natürlich auch 2018 ein paar Wechsel im Team. Gleich als das Jahr noch jung war gab es einige Beförderungen, Jerjerrod und Irahs wurden zum Padawan befördert und Jul zum Ritter. Kun unterstützt seit seiner erfolgreichen Wahl im April unser Admin-Team und im Mai wurde auch Adenn zum Padawan. Ende Oktober gab es dann einen kleinen Wechsel bei den Diskussionsmoderatoren, Oblivius ist zurückgetreten und T.Rex ist seit dem neuer Moderator in den Diskussionen. Kurz darauf, Anfang November sind dann zwei weitere Autoren in den Rang des Padawans aufgestiegen, Peter und Kandoku. Insgesamt haben wir also im Laufe des Jahres unser Team mehrfach verstärkt und gehen nun gemeinsam ins neue Jahr um die Jedipedia zu verbessern. Neben all diesen großen Sachen gab es auch noch ein paar kleine, auf die ich nun kurz zu sprechen komme: *Wir haben unter anderem das Farbdesign und den Hintergrund zunächst thematisch an angepasst und uns dann dauerhaft für die jetzige Kombination entschieden. *Auch im letzten Jahr fanden wieder die Wikianischen Spiele statt. Die Jedipedia hat wieder deutlich gewonnen, jedoch mit Defiziten in den Bonusdisziplinen. *Wir haben am 14. Mai eine Benutzerversammlung abgehalten, es war die einzige im vergangenen Jahr. *Die Jedipedia hat im letzten Jahr etwas unscheinbar und bescheiden bereits ihren 13. Geburtstag gefeiert. Auf dass wir gemeinsam noch viele weitere erleben. Chronologie Ich habe wie anfangs bereits geschrieben hier alle Ereignisse noch einmal halbwegs chronologisch aufgeführt. Es war mir, das dürftet ihr verstehen, etwas zu aufwendig, immer das genaue Datum herauszusuchen, aber nach Monaten sortiert sollte es ja ausreichen. Statistiken Und weil ich das Sammeln von Daten ja so gerne mag, habe ich auch wieder ein paar schöne Statistiken für euch. (kleinere Fehler vorbehalten, die Bearbeitungszahlen der Autoren folgen (vielleicht)) Artikelprädikate: *25px (5+/1=/0-) *25px (11+/0=/0-) *25px (23+/0=/0-) Zusätzlich zu diesen Daten, an die ihr auch kommen könntet, habe ich auch wieder die Daten der Mini-Statistik gesammelt, auf die wir Admins Zugriff haben. Und weil Transparenz so eine tolle Sache ist, hier eine schicke Grafik vom Wikia und meine gesammelten Daten: (Lücken sind durch Unaufmerksamkeiten meinerseits oder „zu spät“ behobene Bugs seitens Wikia entstanden, kleine Fehler vorbehalten) Jedipedia Statistik 2018.png|Unsere Aufrufe, 70% davon stammen von Mobilgeräten Aufrufe 2018.jpg|Die gesammelten Aufrufe Bearbeitungen 2018.jpg|Die gesammelten Bearbeitungen Hochgeladene Bilder 2018.jpg|Die gesammelten hochgeladenen Bilder Ausblick auf 2019 In diesem Jahr erwarten uns wieder viele Dinge, mal gucken, ob sie eher gut oder schlecht sind. Aktuell könnt ihr auch noch darüber abstimmen auf unserer Hauptseite, worauf ihr euch am meisten Freut. Dieses Jahr kommt die 7. Staffel von The Clone Wars, Episode IX, The Mandalorian, Jedi – Fallen Order und vieles mehr. Außerdem haben wir eine Celebration. Das Jahr hat also das Potenzial äußerst gut zu werden, wir sind gespannt, ob dem so ist. Zum Abschluss würden wir uns über Feedback freuen: Was hat euch innerhalb der Jedipedia gefallen? Was nicht? Was erwartet ihr von der Jedipedia im neuen Jahr? Was wünscht ihr euch? Worauf freut ihr euch in diesem Jahr? Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Jahresrückblicke